


Draco Malfoy Headcanons

by dracosathenaeum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Smut, draco - Freeform, dracoxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum
Summary: Fluffy/Smutty head canons originally posted on my Tumblr!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Sleeping with Draco

\- 90% of the time he’ll be big spoon  
\- He loves to feel your soft breathes on his neck as you fall asleep  
\- Always waits for you to fall asleep first  
\- Your head fitting perfectly in the junction between his neck and shoulder  
\- Legs entangled under the covers so even if one of you needs to pee, there’s no way either of you would get up in case you wake each other up  
\- Draco running his fingers through your hair  
\- Draco massaging the back of your head  
\- You tracing shapes on his chest  
\- Playing with his fingers  
\- Laying your head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat  
\- 10% of the time he’ll be little spoon  
\- He loves to lie on top of you, his head on your chest or in your neck  
\- Writing “I love you” over and over again with your fingers on his back  
\- Kissing the crown of his head  
\- Running your fingers through his hair because he won’t let you do it during the day whilst it’s styled  
\- Making each other laugh so hard you have to push him away because you can’t breathe  
\- Being grateful for Draco having a private prefect room starting 5th year  
\- Draco not being able to keep his hands to himself…  
\- Just holding each other  
\- Wearing his shirts/jumpers to bed because they’re soft and smell like him  
\- Having a hard time sleeping apart, so one way or another, you’d find a way to sneak into his room  
\- Your dorm mates being used to seeing him in your shared room but much preferring for you to be in his  
\- Them sneaking Draco in when you can’t  
\- Your friends tolerating him but will forever be wary of him  
\- Finding a home in each other’s arms


	2. Wearing His Clothes to a Quidditch Game

\- You and Draco had been dating for almost 2 years at this point  
\- Never made it public cause you’re super super shy and Draco is a very private person  
\- You came from a pure blooded family so met up with the Malfoy’s for events every month or so  
\- You were polite to each other but never got to know each other despite being the same age and seeing each other often throughout your lives  
\- Your parents tried pairing you two off more and more as you got older  
\- After spending practically, the entire summer together, your feelings grew mutually  
\- Took you slow dancing with Blaise for Draco to finally realise and confess  
\- Literally pulled you out of Blaise’s arms and into his  
\- Kissed you then and there, your parents were very happy to say the least  
\- Now in 6th year, he was thankful for you more than ever  
\- He should’ve quit quidditch ages ago, the stress was too much  
\- He used to play for fun but keeping Slytherin on top and carrying out his task to the dark lord was proving more than he could cope with  
\- You overhear some girlfriends of the opposing team talking about wearing house colours to cheer them on  
\- Usually you meet him before a game for a good luck kiss, hidden in some dark corner of a corridor  
\- You had to make up an excuse about being late so he wouldn’t know what you were planning to do  
\- If you stood with Slytherin you’d blend right in and Draco probably wouldn’t even be able to see you  
\- So, you stood on your benches, wrapped in Draco’s green and silver scarf paired with his green jumper.  
\- You stood out like a saw thumb to say the very least  
\- Every single person had their eyes on you, everyone knew of you, but you had few friends  
\- So, who was this Y/H girl in Slytherin colours?  
\- You had never been so nervous before in your life, anxiety going through the roof as everyone’s eyes were on you  
\- But that didn’t matter the second draco saw you  
\- It was like time had stopped for him; the game was continuing around him, but you were all he could focus on  
\- Until a bludger almost hit him   
\- He caught the golden snitch but his attention wasn’t on his team mates who were celebrating their victory, no he flew straight to your stands, cupped your face in his gloved hands and kissed you in front of everyone  
\- The warmth of his lips welcome in the freezing weather  
\- And that’s how the both of you came out as a couple to hogwarts


	3. Introducing Draco to Muggle London

\- You knew since before dating Draco that he wasn’t fond of muggle things  
\- You thought he would’ve come around it after dating you  
\- He tries, he really does, and you love him for it  
\- You tell him you need to visit muggle London as a part of your homework for muggle studies  
\- You want to bring him with you so he can actually experience muggle things  
\- This boy needs to be educated  
\- “One hour, that’s all I need.”  
\- He can’t resist you  
\- He still spends half the morning trying to drag you back into bed  
\- You have to take him onto the tube   
\- “I’m not getting on that thing, can’t we just apparate instead? There’s literally no air down here, I’m breathing other people’s air!”  
\- You somehow manage to drag him onto the hot sweaty tube  
\- You grab onto a pole but forget to tell him to find something to hold onto  
\- He flies into some poor businessman as soon as the train moves  
\- “oi watch it mate.”  
\- Poor Draco flushes red and rests his hand on the pole, his other than pulling you closer to him by your waist  
\- You bury your face in his chest to hide your laughter  
\- (it’s still unbelievably hot so you regret this immediately)  
\- Getting off the tube was another adventure “Why do I have to mind the gap? Where is that voice even coming from? Are muggles using magic?”  
\- He looks like Harry did when he first visited Diagon Alley when you get to Camden Market  
\- “Why are there so many people? Muggles sell the most peculiar things.”  
\- You attempt to take a photo with him over the river  
\- “What is that? Will it hurt?”  
\- You have no idea how to explain technology to him, “You should’ve taken muggle studies with me like I asked you to.”  
\- You end up taking maybe 30 photos of Draco looking confused and wary at the camera but he’s still so cute  
\- “oi look! It’s another wanker in a suit.”   
\- You burst out laughing as Draco stares at the Londoner who had just shouted at him in disbelief  
\- “Draco you can ignore him, he’s clearly a roadman.”  
\- This was the first time you had seen him so flustered  
\- “What’s a wanker?”  
\- “uhhh let’s just say it’s an insult.”  
\- “ooh is daddy’s money paying for that bird?”  
\- Draco bless his soul, “I happen to own a fine owl! And do not insult me again or my father will hear about this!”   
\- You give yourself a solid 10 seconds to laugh before you pull Draco away   
\- “How did they know I had a bird?” you didn’t have the heart to tell him they were referring to you  
\- “Oooh they’re selling records here, let’s go in!”  
\- You take your time browsing through vinyl’s, turning only to see Draco’s eyes fixated on the record playing player an Earth, Wind and Fire record  
\- “There’s no magic in this at all! How do they make the music play from it? Is there an elf in this box underneath singing?”  
\- You blush a bright red at the looks the shop keepers and other browsers give you  
\- “I need something fried, c’mon I want churros.”  
\- “Churros?” the word rolling off his tongue awkwardly  
\- “You’ve never had a churro????” this poor poor child  
\- You filmed it; camera way too close to his face as he took a bite of his first churro  
\- “Merlin this is amazing!! Why don’t we have this?”  
\- Dragging him into a photo booth  
\- His long legs making it extremely uncomfortable  
\- Convincing him to do a couple funny poses with you  
\- “Oh, I see! There’s an elf in the machine that paints you. Muggles are fantastic at using elves.”  
\- You hit him over the head for that one  
\- But the photos came out perfect, you give him a strip before keeping the other for yourself  
\- You pass by a film poster for Avengers: Infinity War  
\- “What do these people do?”  
\- You have to awkwardly explain that they act in films (it took 20 minutes for him to understand the basics of ‘moving pictures?!’)  
\- “I would actually die for spiderman, I mean look at Tom Holland, he’s the perfect human being.”  
\- Jealous Draco, “me or him?”   
\- Pouty Draco when you pick Tom  
\- “Why would you like someone with 8 legs?”  
\- Having to explain actors are like famous authors  
\- Having to use Gildory Lockhart as an example  
\- Him trying to buy you everything you so much as look at for more than 2 seconds  
\- You do let his apparate you both back to the Malfoy manor, bags filled with a million muggle things that you had not seen him pick up or pay for  
\- “Draco, did you pay for those?!”  
\- “What do you mean? I’ll just send an elf to pay later.”  
\- Well. You tried your best  
\- “Wait do you even have muggle money to give them?!”


	4. Sunday Mornings with Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first of many smutty headcanons lmao

\- Draco is a morning person  
\- He wakes up every day at 6am to get the most of his day like psychopath  
\- But since he started sharing a bed with you, he found it harder and harder to get out of bed  
\- Especially on the days you were both naked and it was oh so easy to just get a head start on blissful morning sex  
\- He made a compromise with himself; he would get up at 6am every day but Sunday  
\- Sunday mornings were reserved for you  
\- Some mornings he would wake up across the bed from you  
\- But most of the time he would wake to find you curled into his side, limbs tangled, unknowing where he ended, and you started  
\- But on those mornings, you weren’t at his side, before his eyes were even open, his body would search for yours  
\- Arms haphazardly patting across the bed in search of your body, bringing you back into his arms  
\- Even if he had woken up early with you in his arms, he wouldn’t get up until you were up too  
\- Sometimes he’d sleep for another hour or so before waking up with you  
\- Other times he’d stay awake, content to watch the sun come up with your soft breathes in his ear and heart beating against his chest  
\- Happy to just be there with you  
\- You’d stir and his heart would give away the fact he was awake  
\- Some days he’d kiss you awake, tracing kisses across any expanse of skin he could reach  
\- Others, he’d bring his fingers to between your legs, tracing your clit before working his fingers into you with the help of some spit and eventually, your own arousal  
\- Sometimes you’d wake up at this point, others you’d only start to stir once his fingers started working their way in and out of you, the metal of his rings catching on your entrance at the angle  
\- Waking up to Draco’s fingers inside of you was your second favourite way to wake up   
\- Draco’s favourite method as well as yours was to wake you up by pushing his cock into you, feeling your walls stretch around him to accommodate his size even whilst asleep  
\- He’d suck at your neck, only lightly at first  
\- But as you started waking up, he’d get harsher, using his teeth to drag across your skin  
\- By the time you were awake he would have been up for near enough an hour  
\- You’d still be barely awake when his hand would wrap around your throat, the other propping your leg open to push into the hilt  
\- Mornings were reserved for lazy sex, long deep thrusts that would have you shaking against his body  
\- You’d ask for more, beg for him to go harder, but he’d maintain the slow pace, drawing out your pleasure, keeping you on the edge of release  
\- The pressure of his hand around your neck + the drag of his teeth across your neck + his fingers eventually leaving your leg to rub circles on your clit always equated to the perfect orgasm  
\- The kind that had your mouth open in a silent scream  
\- The kind that would you leave you shaking, limbs spasming from the waves of pleasure and eventually, overstimulation  
\- He would never just give you one orgasm after all, he made it his goal to pull as many from you as you could take  
\- You’d try to fall back asleep after, but he wouldn’t let you ‘waste the day’  
\- HIS AFTERCARE (or attempted aftercare)  
\- He’d massage your body in the shower but would most likely end up between your legs again  
\- He’d open you back up with his fingers, his cum leaking out of you around his fingers  
\- And he’d push in languidly, inching in so slowly that you eventually just drop your hips out of impatience  
\- Sunday is Draco’s favourite day  
\- He gets to just lie in bed and watch you sleep in his arms  
\- Then he gets to fuck you until your legs give out and you’re forced to spend the rest of the day carried around by him  
\- You hate mornings, but Sunday mornings you have a soft spot for


	5. Kinky Shit You'd Do with Draco

\- taking naked polaroids and keeping then in a photo album  
\- actually just taking polaroids of sex and all nsfw activities in general  
\- taking photos fully clothed but your skirt hides the fact that he’s actually buried inside of your cunt  
\- you’d probably use this photo as your phone background (if not pureblooded) or just have it printed out somewhere for everyone to see  
\- but no one but you two would know what was actually happening  
\- let’s say he learns how to drive a car, he’d finger you whilst giving you 0 attention, eyes on the road but his fingers would be focused on your fluttering cunt  
\- you’d trying to return the favour but more often than not he’d have to pull over and fuck you in the cramped space of the car  
\- he’d probably have you try on the most expensive malfoy/black jewellery and then fuck you wearing nothing but his family heirlooms  
\- would so love the idea of you walking around with his cum trailing down your leg  
\- sensory play, he’d tie a tie around your eyes, trailing ice down your body and/or drip hot wax down your back  
\- he’d so be into exhibitionism let be honest  
\- you’d make it into a competition of who can find the most public place to fuck whilst not getting caught  
\- please you’d so be into breaking the other, seeing who would get the both of you caught  
\- everyone would know you two fuck like rabbits, but he’d still make sure everyone knew  
\- he’d tease you whenever you ended up with a limp after sex  
\- he wouldn’t let you cover up his love bites and would proudly show off the ones you left on his body  
\- he would love the idea of fucking you infront of people, so they can see how much of a whore you are for him, but he also doesn’t want people seeing your body  
\- solution? I can’t think of any magical ones, but he’d so rail you whilst you have his headset on and all the guys he was playing games with, can hear you scream  
\- cockwarming would so be something you’d both love equally  
\- another thing that you would both get competitive over; who can last the longest without giving in?  
\- you’d be doing school work/work in general/hair/make up/watching a film with him buried inside of you  
\- you’d both make it so hard for the other not to give in  
\- you almost always win this one though  
\- he’d probably try to fuck you whilst flying on a broom let’s be honest  
\- he 100% loves using praises, his mouth only shutting up to kiss, bite or suck on your skin  
\- he’d love to cover you in marks  
\- handprints on your ass, love bites across any stretch of skin you have  
\- and he would love the feeling of your nails raking down his back  
\- and he would love feeling the soreness of his back for the next week every time he so much as moves  
\- he would never want to stop touching you  
\- his cock inside of you would never be enough, he’d have fingers in your mouth, hands covering as much skin as possible and his mouth working on covering you in marks  
\- thumbs in your ass as he fucks you doggy style  
\- choking  
\- thigh fucking  
\- shoe fucking (this one’s for you kells)  
\- DEROGATORY NAMES  
\- “my little slut”  
\- “daddy’s little whore”  
\- “my little death eater.”  
\- EDGING  
\- he’d take you to the edge until you’re exhausted, where you’re past the point of frustrated  
\- he’d make it hurt, just before you would feel the need to use your safe word and then he’d let you go  
\- you’d totally bring up pegging but let’s be honest, no chance in hell he’d let that happen, so you just bring it up to screw with him  
\- he would make you beg for everything  
\- you ask him to go faster? he’d slow down until you’re crying in frustration  
\- and this is just scratching the surface


	6. Valentine's Day with Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is well past Valentine's Day but I'm slowly catching up my AO3 fics with Tumblr so apologies it's late!!

Before you’re together  
\- Draco started off by loving valentine’s day  
\- He was popular and a pureblood, so he enjoyed the attention he got each year  
\- But then he started having feelings for a you and all these other girls were getting in the way  
\- And let’s not talk about the jealousy he’d feel about other people gifting you valentines’ gifts  
\- The both of you would be so jealous but not knowing how to admit your feelings  
\- Eventually your friends get sick of seeing the both of you jealous, so they send a gift to you ‘from Draco’ and gift to Draco ‘from you’  
\- Probably somewhere public like in the great hall during lunch/dinner  
\- It’s something generic like chocolate but the both of you have the biggest smiles on your faces  
\- Cheeks flushed with embarrassment when your friends tease the both of you  
\- He’d find you later in the day and ask you out  
\- It’s not until the end of your date however many days later that you realise it had been your friends who had set you up  
\- You’re just mad that they’ll always hold it over you that they were the ones that got you two together

  
The first few valentines together  
\- I reckon the first one you two actually spend together he doesn’t quite get what he’s supposed to be doing  
\- You’re his girlfriend so why does he need to woo you anymore?  
\- Luckily Theo and Blaise guilt him into planning something, but the look on your face throughout the whole day has him buying the guys bottles of firewhiskey as thank you gifts  
\- This boy would use his name and money to book reservations at restaurants you can't even pronounce  
\- The menu doesn’t even have prices next to the food, it’s that expensive  
\- He’d probably buy you so many gifts, absolutely spoil you with everything from flowers to diamond necklaces  
\- You probably don’t accept half the gifts but then he starts thinking he did something wrong, so you keep them all anyways  
\- He would so be the type to throw rose petals everywhere  
\- And would use the day to have sex whenever he could fit it in  
\- He’d spend all 24 hours by your side, watching you every expression to make sure you enjoyed the day  
\- The one thing that he started doing at the beginning and never stopping was flowers  
\- It was so cheesy but every year without fail you’d get a bouquet of your favourite flowers

From then on  
\- He learns that he doesn’t have to spend lots of money  
\- That it’s not about being the best, or outdoing anyone else  
\- You just want to spend time with him, and he even finally lets you plan SOME of them  
\- But he enjoys treating you and absolutely spoiling you  
\- He’s a secret romantic, you didn’t even know he had it in him  
\- You think Pansy or Daphne had been helping him plan but you find out, it was all him after the first couple of years  
\- Cute picnic dates  
\- Films nights  
\- Cooking a meal for you  
\- Ordering a portkey to cities around the world  
\- Still does candle lit baths and the rose petals  
\- This man has learnt your ins and outs and will do everything he can to make you happy  
\- He manages to outdo himself every year alongside your birthdays and anniversaries  
\- Your co-workers can't wait for you to go into work the next day just to hear your stories  
\- And he likes hearing you brag about him (and the sex)

Bonus: Valentine’s Day Sex  
\- He will do anything you ask from him  
\- The entire night is up to you  
\- You want to try something new? Well he’d never say no but Valentine’s day is just an excuse to bring up new things  
\- He would draw out the night as long as he could, give you orgasm after orgasm until you begged him to stop  
\- He’d start the night off will slow sensual sex, making sure you felt every inch of him as he slid in and out of you  
\- He’d make sure your eyes were on his the entire time, whether it was directly or through a mirror  
\- He’d love to watch himself disappear in and out of you, pulling out until only the tip was in before slowly pushing back into the hilt just to make sure you felt all of him  
\- Slow and sensual for like the first 2 or 3 orgasms  
\- As for the rest of the night… Please see the previous chapter


End file.
